Semiconductor elements that have a dielectric layer stack between one semiconductor body and an electrically conductive layer located above it, have the problem that the interface between the dielectric layers can become charged. This can go so far that undesirable inversion or accumulation layers form in the semiconductor body even in the switched-off state, which can cause increased leakage currents, short circuits or a reduction in the flashover voltage.